


This is us

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [17]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fictober 2018, First Time, Kinktober 2018, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: In which the experienced pilot "Shelly" Oberon seduces a young, beautiful cartographer by the name of Jefferson.





	This is us

Shelly leaned over the cutest little cartographer he’d ever laid eyes on.

“So,” he said, his voice low and rumbly. “What are you doing, sweet thing?”

He was rewarded by a nervous blush and a pair of shaking hands clutching at the map Jefferson was currently drawing.

“J-just some work.”

“Mhm.” The boy didn’t see his smirk as he was staring determinedly down at the table. He was absolutely adorable when he was nervous. “Why don’t we work on something a little more… interesting?”

“Leave the boy alone, Shelly.” Ruby admonished.

Shelly held up his hands in a disarming gesture. 

“All right, all right, just having a bit of fun.”

He strolled off, heading for where he had parked his plane a few meters from the camp. He didn’t notice that Jefferson watched as he left, cheeks still bright pink. However, Ruby noticed.

“Bad idea,” she said, shaking her head. “Be careful around that one. He’s the type to blow and throw.”

“I’m sorry?” Jefferson looked up at her in bewilderment, then hated himself for being so bookish. He’d never been the party type or even the socializing type, and now he was paying for it. He had no idea what she meant.

“I mean that once he’s done banging you he’ll lose interest.”

“Oh.” Jefferson hung his head. Ruby must be right, though. It wasn’t as if he had anything to offer. But still... 

 

Shelly smiled at him that night as he served dinner, and Jefferson nearly dropped the bowl he was holding. It was so embarrassing, but he had never really been in love before, and he was terrified. And elated. And unsure. And- well. Everything. But mostly embarrassed. At least no one teased him about his crush on Shelly. That was something, at least.

“Why don’t you sit with me?” The pilot said, smiling at him with twinkling dark eyes. Jefferson adjusted his glasses, cursed his tendency to turn pink whenever Shelly said anything in his presence, and shyly sat down next to him.

It felt good, to be so close to Shelly. To feel the warmth of the older man, and he couldn’t help but imagine his touch. Wanting his touch.

And if he was left heartbroken in the morning, it just might be worth it. 

 

He got his first proper kiss that night. Shelly’s mouth was warm, and insistent, and knew exactly what it was doing to turn Jefferson into a quivering heap of flesh in his lap, trembling and writhing with want.

“You are so beautiful,” Shelly said between kisses, “I want you so bad, sweet thing.”

And Jefferson wanted it too, even though he wasn’t sure what “it” was. 

 

So when Shelly led him back to his tent, he went willingly. And as Shelly laid him out on the bedroll, touching him everywhere, undressing him slowly as if unwrapping a present, Jefferson couldn’t help but fall head over heels in love with him. Or perhaps, he already was and didn’t realize it until that moment.

“Shelly-” he whimpered as the older man laid down on top of him, their bodies touching everywhere.

“Ssh,” Shelly whispered against his lips, “just let me have this.”

“What do you mean?” Jefferson asked, hating how his voice quivered.

“I’ve never held anything as beautiful as you. Let me just…” the pilot made a noise of frustration, kissing him again until his mouth was pliant and half open, little gasps slipping past his lips.

“What?” he asked breathlessly.

“Let me make love to you, sweet thing. It doesn’t have to go any further than that, just tonight. Let me have you tonight.”

“Yes,” he said in the same tone, low and reverent, not wanting to break what felt like a precious moment.

 

Shelly’s mouth was warm, seeking, kissing its way down his body. Jefferson shuddered, trembled, fingers tangling in Shelly’s graying hair. He didn’t know much, but Shelly was clearly experienced in the way he touched, kissed, stroked until Jefferson was almost mad with it.

“Please” he whimpered, “Please-” he didn’t know what he was begging for, but Shelly seemed to interpret it as a plea for him to take Jefferson in his mouth, sucking him with slow, measured movements that had the youth clutch at his shoulders and nigh-on sob with need.

His orgasm came swiftly, taking him by complete surprise, but Shelly just moaned around him, swallowing him down without hesitation. 

“Oh god” Jefferson whimpered as he trembled in the afterglow, Shelly’s sure hands stroking his quivering thighs.

“Not done with you yet, sweet thing” the pilot rumbled as he slipped his hands under Jefferson’s ass, stroking and squeezing. “Turn over for me.”

_ He wants to fuck me _ , Jefferson realized. And, to his surprise, he found that he wanted that. Wanted to know what it felt like.

So he rolled over on his stomach, parting his legs in invitation.

 

He had no idea that Shelly would do what he did, but he squealed when a wet tongue made contact with the rim of his asshole.

“Wha-” he whimpered, “what are you-”

But Shelly didn’t reply, simply took a firmer grip on his hips and started working his tongue, alternating between licking and flat out kissing the hole that slowly opened up for him, letting him dip his tongue inside to stroke sensitive walls.

Jefferson was sobbing, gasping, eyes staring blankly as he clawed at the bedroll under him. He’d never felt anything like this, nothing this intense. It felt so good, almost too good, and he eagerly pushed his hips up, fucking himself on Shelly’s tongue that seemed intent on driving him from his senses.

“Please,” he squealed at a particularly vicious twist of that tongue. Then he wailed as it was joined by a spit-slick finger, patiently pushing in and out of him until he took it without resistance. “Oh,  _ Shelly!” _

A second finger joined the first, pushing and twisting and scissoring, opening him up further even as that tongue kept working him, in tandem with the fingers driving him straight out of his mind.

It felt as if he was going to combust. He couldn’t think, nothing existed but the pleasure of what Shelly was doing to him and the need to come.

“Please” he managed again, his back arching. “Oh!  _ Oh!” _

“You taste so good, sweet thing” Shelly rumbled and it made a shiver run up Jefferson’s spine. “Think you’re ready for me?”

“Yes!” he cried, sobbing as those fingers found something inside him, something that made his entire body shudder with pleasure. “Oh, yes! Yes!”

Shelly laughed, but it wasn’t mocking but tender, almost sweet. Then he withdrew his fingers and Jefferson moaned in protest. 

 

He moaned louder as Shelly once more laid down on top of him, blanketing his trembling body almost completely. The weight of the other man made him lose his breath, feeling both heavy and weightless at the same time. 

“Sorry” Shelly murmured in his ear, “I know I’m on the heavy side.” Jefferson’s befuddled mind wondered if he was self-conscious about the way he looked. Which was ridiculous; he was gorgeous, with his kind dark eyes and gentle hands. 

“Please” he sobbed again, pushing his ass back, whimpering as Shelly’s erection rubbed against the sensitive skin.

“Jesus” Shelly groaned, burying his face in his neck.

 

Then he was pushing inside, and Jefferson keened as his body overloaded with sensations. It burned, and the stretch was uncomfortable, but he was so turned on at this point he didn't care. He just wanted more, wanted Shelly to go on forever, to take him apart and rebuild him again.

“Yes,” he gasped as Shelly’s hips pressed against his. God, he was all the way in now, what was the phrase- balls deep? Yeah. Balls deep, and it felt so good. He was so full, almost too full, and he wanted more.

 

“Jefferson” Shelly moaned in his ear, and he felt a thrill run through him when hearing his name. Then, Shelly started to move. It was slow at first, just a roll of his hips, letting Jefferson get used to the intrusion. Then he gradually picked up speed, pushing in and pulling out in a sweet glide that had Jefferson almost crying with pleasure. 

“Oh god!” he sobbed as Shelly moved faster, thrusting deeper, that spot inside being stimulated with every thrust. It made jolts of pleasure shoot through his entire body, from his ass down to his toes and up to his brain and back and then Shelly did it  _ again _ and oh god. Oh, _ god. _

Shelly was groaning in his ear, gripping his hips with one hand and groping for his hand with the other. They found each other somewhere above Jefferson’s head, clutching together as if their sanities depended on it.

“Yes!” Jefferson moaned as every thrust Shelly made was making his cock rub against the bedroll beneath them. It felt so good. 

 

The air was thick with the smell of sex and sweat, and it was intoxicating. Their cries of passion were accompanied by the smack of flesh on flesh in a symphony that was as beautiful as it was obscene, and Jefferson found himself sobbing with the intensity of it as his toes curled, the pleasure becoming too much for him to handle. 

 

His orgasm took him completely by surprise, starting somewhere low in his spine and rushing through him, making him shout something that could have been his lover’s name, but might as well have been nothing. His cock jerked against his stomach, shooting jet after jet of semen over his chest and belly and the bedroll under them.

“Fuck, baby!” Shelly cried as he thrust hard, his rhythm faltering as Jefferson tightened around him almost beyond endurance. 

“Yes!” Jefferson wailed in response. It felt as if he was coming forever. 

The feeling of Shelly coming inside him was the hottest thing he’d felt in his life, and it made him scream again, louder this time, his fingers clenching around Shelly’s in a vice-like grip that must have hurt. 

 

After, as he lay exhausted and trembling in Shelly’s arms, one arm slung over the pilot's large, soft belly that he loved stroking and wanted to rub his cheek against, possibly sleep on, Jefferson felt hesitant. Almost unsure. 

“What’s wrong, pet?” Shelly asked gently, warm fingers stroking Jefferson’s sweaty back.

“What happens now?” Jefferson asked shyly. “Now that we’ve…” he blushed furiously, unable to talk about the act even though he’d just done it.

“Well, that’s up to you.” Shelly turned over so that he could look into his eyes.

“On me?”

“Yes, sweet thing. On whether you want this old pilot who drinks too much and doesn’t really have anything to offer except an attitude and a beat-up chopper.”

Jefferson smiled; a dopey, happy, satisfied smile.

“Yes, please,” he said, then giggled as Shelly’s beard tickled his chin as they kissed. “I’d like that very much.”


End file.
